Arranged
by Forward
Summary: Lord Wyldon has lost his wife and Kel's parent's wish to speak with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**Arranged**

**Chapter One**

"Lord Wyldon looks even more stumpish than usual" said Neal.

"Haven't you heard? His wife died during the winter." Seaver answered.

"Whose wife died?" Kel asks as she sits down next to Neal.

"The Stump's" Neal replied.

" Don't call him that, he is a great knight and "

"And he deserves our respect. I know Kel!" Neal interrupted.

Kel looked over at her former Training Master, he seemed more solemn and alone than she had ever seem him. It was obvious that the death of his wife had hit him hard. Kel wondered if he would remarry, since it was normal for a conservative to remarry after the mandatory mourning period was over. Almost four months of the official six-month period had elapsed before he had been able to travel to Corus because of the snow.

"So how was your trip to New Hope?" Merric asks Kel.

" Everything was great, the crops where coming in and everyone had work to do. Its changed so much since the war, New Hope now looks like a real town!" Kel responded with a grin dropping her yamani mask.

A page approached the group of Knights, "Excuse me, are you Lady Knight Keladry?"

"Yes I am."

"Baron Piers asked me to inform you that he needs to speak to you after dinner." The page said before he bowed and walked away.

"I wonder what my Father need to speak to me about?" Kel wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Authors Note: I'm making Kel 25 years old and Wyldon 38, to reduce the time gap a little :).

**Arranged**

**Chapter Two**

" Kel you know that since your mother died our people have been struggling to make ends meet. I need you to marry so that our people won't starve to death. Will you?" Piers asked Kel.

She knew how much it cost him to have to ask her to make an arranged marriage. She knew that it was a nobles duty to see to it that the people where taken care off. She would never let the people of Mindelan be neglected as her refuges had been.

" Yes Papa, I'll do it." Kel answered as she stood up to hug here father.

"Thank you so much! I'll need your help in choosing your future husband, here is a list of all the available men that would be able to provide the money we need." Piers said as he handed Kel a stack of papers.

Kel walks into her room and locks the door behind her before looking at the papers her father gave her. One the first page there was a list of possible suitors.

_Wyldon of Cavall: _

_Age: 38 years _

_Status: Widower_

_Political Preference: Mild Conservative_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

_Quinden of Marti's Hill: _

_Age: 25 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Unknown_

_Titles: Knight_

_James HaMinch:_

_Age: 39 years _

_Status: Widower_

_Political Preference: Conservative_

_Titles: Knight, Lord, Mage_

_Ansil of Groten: _

_Age: 30 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Extreme Conservative_

_Titles: Knight_

_Erick Whiteford:_

_Age: 45 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Mild Progressive_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

_* Older brother of Flyndan Whiteford_

_Hildrec of Meron:_

_Age: 27 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Conservative_

_Titles: Knight_

_Imrah of Legann:_

_Age: 40 years _

_Status: Widower_

_Political Preference: Unknown_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

_Jensun of Kingrose:_

_Age: 50 years _

_Status: single_

_Political Preference: Mild Conservative_

_Titles: Mage, Lord_

As Kel finished reading over her choices, she became restless, deciding that some practice would help her think she picked up her gear and headed towards the stables.

"Hey Peachblossom, ready for some jousting practice?" Kel said as she saddled him.

Kel lead her mount to one of the practice lanes and mounted up. After a couple of passes at her ring she noticed that she was being watched by her old Training Master.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**Arranged**

**Chapter Three**

"Hello sir" Kel exclaimed as she rode up next to Wyldon.

"Hello, remember to aim a little to the left of the center, Sir Keladry, it will improve your chances of winning" Wyldon recommended as he watched the Lady Knight dismount.

"Thank you sir. My condolences for your loss." Kel replied, as she remembered that his wife had died and he was now an eligible match.

Wyldon nodded his acceptance and looked out over the field. " It is time to move on, she would not of have wanted me to remain alone" he said with resignation.

"You must do what you believe is right" Kel answered with some trepidation, all she wanted was to be away from the man who could one day be her husband. She still had not chosen her preferences among the candidates and seeing one of them was unnerving.

* * *

All I need to do is look over the list and start to cross out those that will not be good matches, Kel thought. First I should eliminate all those I know will not allow me to continue fighting, I'll start by crossing out all of the conservatives and see which candidates are left. The only conservative I won't eliminate is Lord Wyldon, since I know he would let me keep fighting.

Kel looked at the remaining names.

_Wyldon of Cavall: _

_Age: 38 years _

_Status: Widower_

_Political Preference: Mild Conservative_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

_Quinden of Marti's Hill: _

_Age: 25 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Unknown_

_Titles: Knight_

_Erick Whiteford:_

_Age: 45 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Mild Progressive_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

_* Older brother of Flyndan Whiteford_

_Imrah of Legann:_

_Age: 40 years _

_Status: Widower_

_Political Preference: Unknown_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

Now I only need to put them in order of which I would prefer and return the list to my Father, Kel instructed herself. First Quinden, since I know him and he is the closest to my age, Kel decided. Followed by Wyldon, then Imrah, and finally Erick, since I now Lord Wyldon and the other two I will decide the order according to age. Kel sighed as she wrote the new list down and prepared to give it to her Father.

1._ Quinden of Marti's Hill: _

_Age: 25 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Unknown_

_Titles: Knight_

2._ Wyldon of Cavall: _

_Age: 38 years _

_Status: Widower_

_Political Preference: Mild Conservative_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

3_. Imrah of Legann:_

_Age: 40 years _

_Status: Widower_

_Political Preference: Unknown_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

4_. Erick Whiteford:_

_Age: 45 years _

_Status: Single_

_Political Preference: Mild Progressive_

_Titles: Knight, Lord_

_*Older brother of Flyndan Whiteford_

* * *

_  
_

**Please review!**


End file.
